


du lyser opp rommet (you light up the room)

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Isak has never told his roommate Even that he's scared of the dark, but Even finds out anyway when there's a powercut.(He's also never told his roommate Even that he has a huge crush on him.)





	du lyser opp rommet (you light up the room)

**Author's Note:**

> im stressed and anxious and in times like these its always good to bring out evak fluff am i right  
> i hope i got the translation for the title right, i saw it on a tumblr post and wish i could credit it but i forgot to reblog it so i cant ooooooops  
> anyway enjoy!

Isak flops forward onto his bed with a loud groan. He’s just finished his classes for the day and now all he wants to do is sleep and forget everything he just learned about nuclear magnetic resonance or whatever the fuck it was.

Usually, he loves chemistry, but today is just… not his day.

He barely got any sleep last night, which unfortunately is more of a regular occurrence than it should be. Last night it was for a reason though, a stupid reason.

His roommate, Even (who may also be his crush, but he’ll never admit that out loud) stayed out last night.

And the thing is, that should be a good thing, because Even snores, like,  _ really _ loudly.

But, as it turns out, that tends to be the sound that lulls him off to sleep most night, and if that’s not the most ridiculously infatuated-with-Even thing his brain has ever supplied him with, he doesn’t know what is.

The room was just too quiet without Even in it last night.

Speak of the devil - Even enters the room, and straightaway sees Isak starfished on his bed.

He laughs lightly at the sight. “Alright?”

Isak lets out a noise that seems to be an attempt at words, although it doesn’t sound like any Even recognises.

“Fair enough,” he replies, and Isak turns his head to the side to grin half heartedly at him, as he flops down on his own bed on the other side of the room.

“Good day?” Isak mumbles, trying to speak properly this time.

Even turns to look at him and grins. “Better than yours, probably.”

“Huh? No, I had the best day!”

“Mhm,” Even nods, eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Fuck you,” he mutters, and falls asleep to the sound of Even’s soft laughter.

*

When he wakes up a couple of hours later, it’s to Even shaking his shoulder gently.

“You won’t sleep tonight if you don’t wake up now,” he says gently. “I made you a cup of tea.”

Isak has to hold back his grumble, because yes Even  _ woke him up _ , but also  _ Even _ woke him up. With a cup of tea. That’s so thoughtful of him, why does he always have to be so nice to Isak? And then just expect Isak  _ not  _ to have a crush on him?

“Thanks,” he murmurs instead, looking through sleep blurred eyes into Even’s smiling face.

*

The sun has just set outside when the lights flicker once and then go off completely. 

Isak hasn’t ever told Even, hasn’t ever told  _ anyone _ that he’s scared of the dark. Usually he’s fine, he’ll turn the light off before he sleeps, and crawl under the covers and shut his eyes tight, and he can ignore it, but right now? He can’t do that. His breathing quickens and he speaks in a shaky voice.

“What the fuck is happening?”

“It’ll just be a powercut,” Even replies calmly, unbothered. “Apparently they’ve been happening all over the city today.”

Isak scrambles to find his phone so he can use the torch in the dark, but he doesn’t remember where he put it down. He had just been reading his chemistry book, and now it’s dark and he can’t see anything, and  _ goddammit why can’t he just find his phone _ . 

The only light he can see is from Even’s laptop screen, illuminating the boys concerned face as he looks over at Isak.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak says, slightly breathless as he rummages through all the stuff on his bed, trying to find something that feels like a phone. “Where’s my fucking phone?” he hisses angrily, knocking one of his textbooks onto the floor, which makes a loud thump. Isak reacts to the noise, as any normal human would, with a loud yelp, and moving so that his back is pressed to the wall, knees up to his chest and his hands covering his face. He takes a shaky couple of breaths in, and can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed, when he hears Even stand and cross the room.

“Hey,” he says gently, moving to sit down next to Isak.

Isak can sense Even next to him, feels the mattress sink under his weight, but still jumps slightly when Even's shoulder pushes against his. “It’s just me,” Even reassures him, and Isak nods slowly, hands still in front of his face as he takes a shaky breath in.

“Are you-” Even asks, and if Isak weren’t so distracted by his panic, he would say that Even sounds almost teasing. “Are you scared of the dark?”

“No!” Isak replies quickly, but he hears Even’s little exhale, which always means he’s trying not to laugh. “It’s not funny!”

“Sorry, no, it’s not funny. I’m not laughing at you,” Even replies, voice steady. Isak pulls his hands away from his face, and can just make out Even’s cheeky grin in the dark.

“Fuck you,” he mutters, running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes again.

Even is silent for a moment, and Isak can only guess at what he’s thinking.

After a couple of seconds, he feels Even shift beside him, and then his hand comes up to pull at one of Isak’s hands and links their fingers together.

Isak breathes in sharply. “What are you doing?”

“Comforting you, what does it look like?”

“It doesn’t  _ look _ like anything, Even, because I can’t fucking see!”

Even laughs, and Isak would be lying if he said that sound wasn’t comforting in itself. He feels even more comforted when Even holds his hand tight and rubs his thumb over the back of it.

After a couple more minutes of them sitting in silence, while Isak tries to steady his breathing, Even reaches for his other hand and holds that one too. Their eyes are getting used to the dark now, so Isak knows that Even can see the confused look on his face. He grins in response.

“Don’t try and say it isn’t helping,” he says. Isak lets out a grumpy “hmph” but relaxes even more with a little smile.

Something else falls off Isak’s bed, making Isak jump and tense up again. Even continues rubbing his thumbs in small circles on the back of Isak’s hands.

“It was just a book or something. It’s just the same room as it is in the light,” Even says calmly, slowly, reassuringly. “There’s nothing in here that can hurt you.”

Isak takes a shaky breath and nods.

“Do you want to talk about it? Why you’re scared?” Isak shakes his head at first but then shrugs as he realises Even won’t judge him.

“It’s just, because, you don’t know what’s happening, you know?” Isak speaks slowly, unsure of what Even will think of him, but Even just hums, encouraging him to continue. “You can’t see if something weird is going on, you can’t see what anyone else could be doing.”

“You could take comfort in that, though,” Even replies after a minute, voice low, thoughtful.

“Huh?” Isak is a bit confused by this.

“Like, in the dark, if you don’t know what anyone else is doing, then no-one else knows what you’re doing either. Maybe you can, I don’t know, be more yourself, or something.”

Isak hums, and then smiles softly. “Who knew we’d both get so deep because of a powercut?” he laughs, looking towards Even. 

Even doesn’t laugh, but raises his eyebrows slightly in thought, and the corner of his mouth twitches up as well. It’s still dark in the room, so Isak knows he could be making up the look he sees on Even’s face, but he also hopes that he isn’t.

Even is gazing at him, gaze flickering occasionally down, and Isak tells himself he’s imagining it, but Even looks hopeful and scared and wondering, all at once.

Isak can only convince himself he’s imagining it for so long before Even leans forward slightly.

Isak pulls one of his hands away from Even’s grip, and Even twitches uncertainly, starts to lean back, a scared look on his face, but Isak catches him before he can, placing his hand on the side of Even’s face and trying to communicate without speaking, in case he ruins it with his words.

It’s an awkward angle. They’re sitting next to each other, heads turned all the way so that they can look at each other, and it’s slightly uncomfortable for Isak to lean in, not to mention terrifying, because of all the ways it could go wrong.

It’s uncomfortable, and awkward, and terrifying, but when their lips connect, it’s  _ perfect _ .

It’s soft, and slow, and Isak can feel Even smiling into the kiss, and knows he’s doing the same thing. He wants to laugh because this is what he’s wanted for so long and he finally gets it, but he wants to keep kissing Even more than he wants to laugh, so he does that. Even doesn’t seem to mind.

When they finally break apart, Isak’s eyes flutter open to find the room is bathed in light again.

“When did that happen?” he asks Even, confused, glancing up at the lights but being unable to bear looking away from Even for more than a second.

Even just shrugs with a lopsided smile. “Does it matter?” he asks, and Isak can see properly now the lights are back on, and he sees the way Even glances down at his lips.

Isak answers his question by pulling him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yah i mean idk if any of you were wondering why tf im not in hospital having surgery right now but dw, im also wondering that (theyre messing me around and stuff so idk really whether its still going to happen :/ just in case you wanted to know. or if you dont care thats also fine you are under no obligationn to have any idea what im talking about)  
> ANYWAY comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!  
> and find me on [the tumbz](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
